Anyone who has ever taken a flight longer than 3 hours knows how difficult it is to sleep comfortably in the cramped conditions of economy class seating. Inflatable travel pillows allow some ergonomic comfort in a portable form factor. However, conventional travel pillows center around a traveler's neck and therefore do not offer variable heights and angles of support to large and small people.
Additionally, sitting next to a passenger of larger girth can make it hard for a neighboring passenger to relax on even one of the provided armrests. Some passengers simply take up both armrests and leave no place for a less aggressive or less weighty passenger to rest their arms without resorting to folding their arms across their chest or to taking other measures.
Even though various design improvements have been made to the travel pillow but its basic limitations still remain. Like any pillow, a travel pillow needs a bed yet sitting accommodations on an airplane, bus or a train simply do not offer anything other than a window wall or the head rest of a seat in front of or behind a passenger.
There has therefore been a long unsatisfied demand in the market place for a device, system and method of resting a traveler's head in a face first position that also provides electronic accessory accommodations.